Of Kageyama and Smiles
by Chi Sensei
Summary: A oneshot drabble of Kageyama smiling (or trying to) in a photoshoot. This causes Hinata, his manager, quite a bit of headache. Modelling AU for Kuro on tumblr, no pairings.


"KAGEYAMA! Care to explain this?"

Those were the first words he heard upon stepping into the office that day. Really, he couldn't think of anything he might possibly have done wrong (except scaring a few kids on his way here, but hey, that was totally unintentional)

"What is it, Hinata?"  
"Call me manager!" The ginger replied, face scrunched up in exasperation, "It's regarding your latest photoshoot."  
"Ah, that. I remembered to smile this time round," Kageyama commented absentmindedly, sinking into the velvet chair opposite of his manager, arms crossed and feet propped up against the desk. (Though, he removed them immediately when Hinata threatened to draw on them with a marker pen.)

"You, you mean you're _smiling_ in these pictures?" Voice betraying his disbelief, Hinata shoved the photographs into the model's face, saying, "Take a look at these while I arrange another photoshoot for you."

Kageyama, having carefully kept the afternoon free so he could relax despite his ever-chaotic schedule, nearly voiced out his complaints. Though, the words died in his throat when he caught sight of his pictures. "A-ah. Those photographs," with eyes widening in horror (and slight embarrassment) he continued, "That's how I look when I smile?"

"Uhh, yeah. It's probably hard to believe, but your smile really is scary," Hinata confirmed with a nod. "By the way, does the camera man have some sort of a grudge against you? He came in just now with the photographs and a mouthful of snide remarks." Tsukishima, a photographer and ex-model with a horrible personality, dropped in an hour ago with an envelope containing the results of Kageyama's photoshoot, all the while smirking and commenting that 'If looks could kill, your model would be a mass murderer' among many others, before finally leaving the office. Provoked and furious, Hinata nearly tore the envelope as he opened it to access the photographs.

"I'm sure these are amazing, Kageyama always performs well-"

(As he looked at the photographs in his hand, he suddenly remembered that time when they were still in high school and he accidentally made a serve to Kageyama's head.

That is still the scariest thing he has ever experienced, by the way.

He thinks that his life had been shortened a good ten years.)

-  
With the photoshoot scheduled that afternoon, the two went out for lunch at a nearby restaurant. "Since when did you decide to smile during photoshoots? The fans really love your aloof look, y'know. (Though, personally I think you look more like a jerk,)" Hinata asked, curiosity stirred by the sudden change of behaviour. To his surprise, the usually stoic model averted his eyes (is that pink dust on his cheeks?) and tried to come up with some kind of excuse, though failing terribly to do so. Grinning deviously, the ginger knew something blackmail-worthy had happened.

"Tell me the truth, I won't laugh at you."  
"Yes you will. I've known you long enough to tell."  
"I don't care, I'm your manager and this is an order from your superior to you."

It is at times like these when Kageyama wondered just why in the world he had agreed to let the midget be his boss. "... I saw Sugawara in a magazine article and his fans commented that he had a sweet and lovely smile, so I supposed I wanted to try it out."

There was a moment of horribly awkward silence as Hinata took in this revelation, suddenly exploding in laughter, much to Kageyama's dismay, wheezing and trembling and tearing up with mirth. (He almost fell off the chair too, but Kageyama caught him in time.) It continued for another few minutes as the model's expression went from annoyance to embarrassment to slight anger and finally to reluctant acceptance. "I-I don't think your personality can be considered anywhere _near_ sweet or lovely," Hinata commented as his laughter died down, wiping away a few stray tears that escaped the corner of his eyes, and all Kageyama could manage was a weak nod, dejectedly agreeing to the statement.

"Though, you're fine just the way you are, don't change that unique style of modelling of yours over something like this."

Somewhat encouraged by the words of his manager, Kageyama 'hmm'ed in acknowledgement, offering a small smirk to show that he was back to normal.

-  
(a few weeks later)

Somewhere in Japan, a certain raven-haired young man was flipping through his magazine when an article caught his attention. "Huh, seems like spectacles are getting trendy. Maybe I should try out this 'megane look' that is currently well received by the general female public for my next photoshoot."

It would be a huge hit, unlike his previous mini-disaster, but it never occurred to him that the camera man would be more than happy to comment on this new look.

(When Tsukishima went for the photoshoot he sniggered and said, "I feel extremely honoured for you to be following my style of fashion, but you do realise how disturbing it is having a fan the likes of you, no?")


End file.
